Something Not Everyone Sees
by Team Tykai
Summary: Hilary thinks that Ray and Kai are the perfect pair… But Kenny knows better… [oneshot] [TyKa]


Disclaimer: We do not own these characters. Beyblade does not belong to us, and we're not making any money on this. 

Ranma's Notes: Okay, this is basically the product of us getting fed up with the amount of Ray/Kai showing up in the Beyblade section of fanfiction.net. Anywayz...for those of you that don't know who Hilary is, she's a main character from VForce that helps the Bladebreakers out.   
  
Glay's Notes:Yeah, okay, Ranma made me write this with her cuz she was all like, "U be Hilary now." and I was like, I can't be the Ray/Kai fan. O_o;;; But I still did it, hopefully it was... kinda convincing... Gah, who cares, if you're reading this you must be a Tykai fan or at least curious!

**Something Not Everyone Sees**

The door chimed as it opened to the small noodle restaurant in Bay City, and a lone figure walked in. Seeing no one at the counter at the moment, as it was just after opening time, the girl quickly made her way towards the chef's area. "Hello? Mrs. Dion!" Hilary called out and knocked on the door separating the dining and kitchen rooms. 

The door swung open, and Mrs. Dion looked down, spotting the brunette. "Oh, Hilary! Hello dear, what brings you over so early today?" Kenny's mom asked, surprised, but with a smile. 

"Hi! Just came over to get Kenny." Hilary said warmly, walking further into the kitchens when Kenny's mother ushered her to enter. "How are you, ma'am?" 

"Good, good." The older woman smiled, retaking her position over one of the stoves. "You're up so early though Hilary, have you had breakfast yet?" 

The girl smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh yes, I have. Thank you for asking. I really only came over so that Kenny and I could go to Tyson's dojo together." 

"Oh that's right." Mrs. Dion said thoughtfully, dipping a large ladle into one of the large steaming pots on the burner. "You children have been practicing for an upcoming Beyblade tournament match, or something." 

"Yes." Hilary nodded. "The guys need a _lot _of work." 

The older woman laughed and waved her arm to the stairs that led up to their home. "All right, go on up. Kenny's still on that blasted computer of his!" 

"Thanks Mrs. Dion!" Hilary said cheerfully. She ran over to the staircase and slipped off her shoes before making her way up the stairs and to Kenny's room. She knocked on the door. 

Kenny's voice floated through the door. "Go away mom!" 

Hilary frowned deeply and kicked the door. "It's not your mom, Kenny, it's ME! Hilary!" She yelled. "We have to go to Tyson's!" 

The sound of a chair rolling across the floor was heard, and soon the door was opened hastily. "Ahh hi Hilary." Kenny said and adjusted his glasses. "I didn't realize it was you." The short Bladebreaker backed away from the doorway and Hilary followed him into the room. 

"Yeah well, are you ready to go?" Hilary asked and took a seat on Kenny's bed. 

The Chief glanced at his watch. "Ahh! It's 8:30 already? I was playing that computer game for so long." 

Hilary's eye twitched. "You were playing computer games when the guys are in serious need of training!?" 

Kenny cringed a bit at Hilary's stern voice and quickly started packing up his things. "Well I _did _spend last night going over the stats on their beyblades. For your information, I haven't played one of my computer games for nearly two weeks!!" 

The bespectacled boy shut his laptop and looked at his watch again. "We're still early anyway, and it'll be a miracle if Tyson is even _awake_ by the time we get there." He reasoned. 

Hilary huffed in response and flopped back against Kenny's bed. It was small and had tacky bed sheets with the word "CPU" patterned all over it. She rolled over onto her side, resting her head on her arm. 

"You're right about that. Tyson's so lazy, I'm amazed he ever made it to the World Champions and _won_." 

Kenny's hands slowed in his packing, and he shook his head thoughtfully. "Tyson may be lazy, but he's a great beyblader, even though his bragging _does_ get tiresome. A lot of people were thankful when he won that championship!" 

Hilary sighed. "I guess. Though I don't know what's worse. The world being taken over by an evil corporation, or Tyson's ego being inflated!" 

The Chief sweatdropped. "Both are pretty bad." He picked up his laptop and Hilary rose from her reclined position on the bed, dusting off her skirt and smoothing down her hair. Kenny spoke up. "We can head out now. If we're lucky, Ray and Kai may be up at least." 

The girl perked up at hearing those two names, and started to say something, but Kenny had opened the door to his room. The Chief started down the stairs and Hilary quickly followed him from the Dion's apartment over the restaurant. 

"Bye mom!! I'm going over to Tyson's now!" Kenny yelled. 

"Be back before dark!!!" Mrs. Dion's shrill voice called back as the door swung shut and it was covered up by the street sounds of early morning traffic. Kenny sighed in relief and they began to walk at a comfortable pace past the many other shops that littered the sidewalk. 

Hilary looked down to Kenny, and she seemed to be weighing the options of something she wanted to ask. "Hey Kenny..." 

Kenny looked up quizzically. "Yes??" 

"Well, speaking of Ray and Kai... I was wondering..." She paused unsure if she should go on. However, her curiosity was killing her and she just _had _to know. 

"What about them?" Kenny asked confused. 

Hilary blanched, faltering in her courage to ask. Oh, but she was _dying_ to know… But, was Kenny really the best person to ask this type of question? It seemed that the boy only noticed statistics and computers. 

_What would Hilary want to know about Ray and Kai?_ Kenny wondered. "Umm Hilary?" The Chief asked out loud. 

"Hmm??" She said, shaken out of her thoughts. 

"You just asked about Ray and Kai!!" Kenny said impatiently. "What did you want to know?" The brown haired teen stopped walking in front of a small pizza shop and waited for Hilary to continue. "So??" 

"Ah, right!" She sweatdropped. How could she word this so it didn't seem like she was prying… "Well, I mean, are they y'know..." 

"Are they what??" 

"They'retogetheraren'tthey?!" Hilary rushed out, and then she blushed realizing how she must sound. "Er… well, they seem… very, friendly with each other..." 

Kenny sounded incredulous and started walking again. "Hilary are we talking about the same Kai and Ray? Sure they're friends, but _Kai_ isn't really fri- wait what do you mean 'together'!??!" 

Hilary smiled embarrassedly, keeping pace with Kenny. "They look... together. Y'know..." She clasped her hands, intertwining her fingers and skipped a bit. Her voice became wistful. "In love." 

Kenny stumbled at her words and turned red in the face. "Are you CRAZY?!" He yelled and clutched at his chest. "Hilary, maybe _you_ need glasses more than me!! That's completely improbable!!" 

Stunned, Hilary unclasped her hands and clenched them into fists at her side. "Crazy!? Me?! What do you mean improbable!!" She took a deep breath and shook her fist towards the sky. "They look like the perfect pair!" 

Kenny's eyebrow twitched wildly beneath his fringe of hair, and his mouth pursed sourly. "_Please_ tell me you're joking!! Ray and Kai would never be together like that!" 

Hilary pouted and placed her fists on her hips, also looking sour. "I don't think you're being very open-minded." 

Kenny stopped again and held is laptop protectively in front of him as he turned to face the girl beside him. "That's because there's nothing to be open-minded _about_!" The Chief continued. "There are some very good reasons why Ray and Kai won't work!!" 

"Oh yeah?" Hilary asked challengingly. "I've seen them standing next to each other all the time. And it's obvious that Ray cares about what Kai has to say! I heard Kai talked Ray back into supporting Tyson in his dumb idea to use illegal parts on Dragoon. To get him to follow _Tyson _for goodness sakes! If that's not love I don't know what is!" 

"That's for sure..." Kenny muttered under his breath. 

"And the way they are both so cute!" She smiled as she pictured them. "Anyway," The girl eyed Kenny suspiciously. "If you don't believe that Kai likes Ray, then who _do_ you think he does? You must have someone else in mind if you're denying what's so painfully obvious." She poked him in the head and he bristled. 

"Ahhh!! Hilary!!" Kenny exclaimed angrily, an irritated expression was planted on his face as he stomped forward along the sidewalk, continuing their journey to Tyson's house. A vein throbbed on his forehead; he was beginning to get a headache. "Just because **I** _might_ have a clue doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who Kai likes! Most of the time he doesn't act like he likes _any_ of us anyway. BUT, I do know that he _doesn't_ like Ray!" 

Without giving Hilary a chance to say anything, Kenny ranted on. "For ONE reason, those two are way too alike!! Ray and Kai both fight better alone and are too quiet! Can you imagine how their romantic conversations would go!? That's right, you can't!! That's because they'd both be silent!!" 

Hilary frowned and flailed her arms. "That's not true!!! I'm quiet and I have a very large romantic vocabulary!! Besides, you can't tell me that at least ONE of them isn't harboring feelings of love for the other!!" 

"Love!?" Kenny yelled, really annoyed now. "Maybe the love of Beyblade, but other than that, I don't think so!" 

"Argh!" Hilary rung her hands. "Kenny you're absolutely unromantic! I'm sure that Kai would think to himself how much he wanted to beyblade Ray on lonely nights when they were both apart." She cried, making a fist. "And when they were reunited at the airport, I saw the smile on Ray's face!" 

"_Maybe_ that was because he was smiling at _all _of us and we hadn't seen each other for a long time?" Kenny shook his head and the two of them stomped across the bridge over the river, only a short ways from Tyson's dojo now. 

"Trust me, Ray is _just_ friends with all of us, and Kai doesn't love _Ray!_" 

"I don't get it!!" Hilary complained, completely missing the fact that Kenny had said _love_ instead of like. "Just WHY are you so against this? Who do you think Kai likes then? Tell me Kenny!" 

"Fine..." Kenny grumbled, truly cross at the topic that she had brought up. They had crossed the river and were now standing on the home stretch to Tyson's house, but neither of them was walking it. Both were determined to prove the other wrong and so far Kenny hadn't given very many reasons for Hilary to believe that Ray and Kai couldn't be a couple. 

The girl crossed her arms tightly, bending over and glaring at her shorter companion condescendingly. Her eyes narrowed. "If you're so smart then tell me who. You just said that you had an idea that Kai liked someone!! I wanna know who. Who could possibly be more right for Kai than Ray? I don't see how..." 

Kenny frowned and glared back up at his friend, exasperated that she couldn't see it. "Hilary _you're_ class president, and even though I've known Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai longer than you, I still can't believe you haven't noticed!!" The bespectacled boy reached up and fiddled with his glasses, a small embarrassed blush on his face. "After all, you've known Tyson pretty long too." 

"Huh??" Hilary's eyes widened in surprise. "What's Tyson got to do with this?" 

Kenny sighed and leaned against a nearby mailbox. "Hilary you think that Kai and Ray make a good couple, so then they'd have to be good for each other, right?" 

Hilary nodded. "Right. They are!" 

"Well," Kenny held up a finger to make a point. "Whoever would be good for Kai would have to be forgiving, and be able to talk some sense into him once in a while." 

"Why do you say that Kenny? Kai looks pretty sensible to me." 

"Ahh, well not _all_ the time he wasn't." The Chief started. "Last year when the Bladebreakers came together, Kai was always leaving himself out of the team, a _lot_, and don't you think someone good for him would make him join in and try and have fun?" 

"I don't-" 

"And smiles!!" Kenny interrupted. "You and I both know Kai isn't the most cheerful of us- he's usually got a smirk as his happy expression!!" 

Hilary tapped her foot in annoyance. "What does smiling have to do with it? Its WHO Kai's smiling at that makes the difference, and I'm not seeing what the heck you're talking about!!" 

"Argh, just read between the lines, okay Hilary? And before you said you were quiet. Er, no offence, but you're just as loud as Tyson!! You yell nearly the same amount as he does when we're in class!!" 

Hilary looked aghast. "I DO not!" 

"You do." Kenny replied a tad snidely. "For the record, what type of love interest are YOU looking for?" 

"Well that's a no-brainer. Someone tall dark and handsome who would need me to love them, duh, Kenny. Unlike YOU, I would be able to understand them and be able to make them love again!" She made a fist. "It's the most romantic thing, to be able to open someone up!" 

Kenny sweatdropped. "AHhhh, you think that and STILL don't see things from my point of view? Hilary!!" 

"Just tell me already!!" 

"Okay, it's like this. I think Kai would like someone opposite to what you just described. Look at him! He's a walking mood ring that's permanently on blue!!" 

"See, exactly!! So he needs someone nice. Ray is nice." Hilary exclaimed. 

Kenny shook his head. "Kai needs someone _more_ than nice!!" The bespectacled boy's voice calmed down a bit as he tried to explain reasonably. "Ray's got his own problems. He had a lot of ties with the White Tigers team, and he's almost as bad as Kai when it comes to loyalties!! If those two ever _did_ get together, they wouldn't know how to stay _with_ each other because they're both loners! Kai's the kind of person that needs someone who cares a lot about him and _won't_ leave him alone, no matter what's going on!" The Chief took a breath and continued. "You were right though," he admitted. "Kai _does _need someone to open him up again, and it's the same person who did it before!" 

"What do you mean _before_? Are you telling me there's a romance been going on and I haven't seen it!?" 

"Ahh!!" Kenny pulled at his hair in frustration. "Remember when I told you about how Kai went kind of, ahhh… crazy and evil in Russia??" 

"Yeah so? I don't think Ray would let him go that easily! I bet he went after Kai, huh?" She crossed her arms smugly. 

"We all went after him. But well, there was someone who was worried and hurt the most when he left and played for the Demolition Boys. That person _cried_ when Kai left AND must have stayed up _half the night_ on the balcony during winter just staring at the sky thinking about him! That someone was the first person to reach out to Kai when he was sinking into the icy lake, and he _still_ didn't hold Kai's trying to steal our bitbeasts against him!" Kenny said proudly. 

Hilary uncrossed her arms, looking a little unsure. _Someone did that..? It had to be Ray... right?_ She peered curiously at the Chief. 

"Think about _why_ Kai even came to Bay City in the first place!! He left his school to come here and he didn't even have a place to stay!" 

"Hey, don't remind me!" Hilary frowned. "He totally snubbed me, and wouldn't even walk with us!" She then smiled slightly and her voice became wistful. "Kai was probably sad that Ray wasn't there to walk beside- they do it all the time now!" 

Kenny's face turned red and steam seemed to rise from his head. He forced himself to calm down once again however, and took a few breaths before he could talk. "Maybe he was sad because _Tyson_ hadn't said much to him!? He came all the way to see _Tyson_!! And he didn't seem to mind walking _arm in arm _with Tyson!!" 

Hilary took a step back; Kenny seemed to be giving off waves of heat. "Geeze Kenny, Tyson was just being his usual inconsiderate self!" 

"AHH!!" Kenny's power rose. "It's true that Tyson is inconsiderate a lot!! But offering Kai a place to stay the night without a moments notice seems to be pretty considerate to me!!" 

Waving her hand in dismissal Hilary beamed. "But all of the Bladebreakers are staying with Tyson. It's not that big a deal." 

"Hilary!! Haven't you listened to a single word I've said!?" Kenny cried. "Do I have to spell it out!? Kai and Ray aren't together because there's someone else that Kai likes!! And that person likes Kai too!!! We're heading to that person's house right now!!!!!!" The Chief flung an arm in the direction of the dojo. 

"TYSON!??!?!?!?!" The girl's eyes bugged out, her hands coming up to cover her mouth at her loud outburst. "NO WAY! You've gotta be kidding!!!" She began to shake Kenny by the shirt. "Tell me you're joking!!!" 

"Ahh!!" The Chief yelled and backed away so Hilary had to let go of him. His laptop was held in front of him like a shield. "Do I look like I'm joking!?" The bespectacled boy asked annoyed. 

"There's just no way that I can believe this. I mean, TYSON... and KAI? Sure, I mean, Tyson is nice to Kai and all that... and Kai is decent around Tyson, but I don't see anything remotely _sweet_ about them. Like, okay, so what if Kai came to see Tyson? And who cares if Tyson took him by the arm? And… and… Being evil isn't as bad as it sounds. Tyson could have had something in his eye... It's not like he _ever_ cries…" 

Hilary's speech slowed down, and she blinked. "So what if Tyson used to talk about Kai all the time. It doesn't mean anything even if he did think about Kai for so long into the night like you said... I mean..." 

She paused, eyes widening. "Tyson cares about Kai, doesn't he? And… and over time, Kai grew to value it." 

Kenny's tense shoulders relaxed and he nodded. "Tyson would walk miles for any of his friends- on a bad leg even! But it's always been like he would go to the ends of the earth if Kai were in danger. And Kai may not act like it much, but he needs Tyson to do that." He explained. 

"…Oh." Hilary managed. "How did that ever happen?" 

Kenny gave Hilary a self-satisfied smile. "Opposites attract." 

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence at that. The Chief cleared his throat and straightened his tie from where it had flopped over his shoulder while he had been yelling. Hilary clasped her hands behind her back and waited as Kenny lifted his arm to look at his watch. 

A sweatdrop appeared on the short boy's head. "It's 9:15!??!" Kenny shouted. 

"What!! We've been arguing that long!!?" Hilary freaked out. "Come on Chief!!" The two ran, well more like Hilary ran and Kenny was dragged, the rest of the way to Tyson's dojo where the Bladebreakers should have been up and practicing. 

**** 

As predicted, Ray and Kai were already awake, and Max had just gotten ready when the two brunettes got there. Tyson was _still_ fast asleep and snoozing away. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ray waved a hand at Kenny and Hilary. 

"Yeah how's it going, you're usually here earlier!" Max chimed in. 

Hilary sweatdropped and blushed in embarrassment. "Ahh well, it took us a bit longer to get down here than usual. Sorry about that!" 

"Hey that's okay." Max smiled at her. 

The girl's gaze swept across the courtyard of Tyson's dojo and her eyes quickly landed on Kai who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Hilary quickly looked over to Ray, who was leaning against a tree near the small pond, with his arms also crossed. Hilary raised an eyebrow at that. _They really **are** a lot alike!_

"Hi Kai!" Hilary called out. 

The team captain looked up and pushed himself off from the wall. "Now that you two are here, we should wake Tyson up." He said, and headed into the dojo. 

"Great, this is going to take a while." Ray rolled his eyes as he, Max, Kenny and Hilary followed the tallest Bladebreaker in. Tyson was still in his futon bed, the covers haphazardly thrown around him as the teen continued to doze. 

"Tyson we're here so it's time to get up!!!" Kenny shouted. 

The world champion rolled over a few times giving the illusion of getting up, but eventually he laid still and the teen's sleepy voice answered. "I can't get up Chiieeef... It's a curse… and now I have to sleep at _least_ 20 more hours unless someone can lift it!!" Tyson seemed to go back to sleep after that. 

Kenny slapped his forehead. "Tyson we don't have time for this!!" 

Tyson grinned cheekily, his eyes still closed. 

"Can the theatrics and get your lazy butt out of bed, Tyson!" Hilary said rolling her eyes. 

Loud and obviously fake snoring erupted from the heap in the blankets, and the Bladebreakers all groaned. 

The Chinese blader then chuckled stepping forward to prod at the mass of bed linen. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, or we'll have to get a prince in here to give you a kiss!" 

Max suddenly grinned and elbowed Ray. "Yeah Tyson, we'll make your hero kiss you awake." 

Hilary's eyes immediately shot to Kai, eyeing him like a hawk. 

Kai, who had been silent all the while sighed and said in a slightly amused tone, "Get up, Tyson." 

"The curse must be lifted!!" The sleeping boy's voice also sounded amused, and a smile was playing on his lips. "As long as it's not Hilary." 

"Grrrr! TYSON!" The girl kicked the lump on blankets and a loud, "Ow!" was heard. 

Kenny shook his head. "This isn't working!! Tyson just won't get up!" The short teen adjusted his glasses with one hand and then adopted a smug expression. "He _wants_ to get kissed!" 

Ray laughed and had a smug look too. "You heard the man!" The Chinese blader turned to Kai. "Kiss him Kai!" 

To Hilary's shock, the team captain's mouth quirked into a smirk, and Kai bent down on one knee leaning over Tyson's form. "Last chance Tyson," He said clearly amused. "Get up." 

The world champion's cheeks turned rosy with a slight blush, but his eyes stayed closed and he was perfectly still on his futon. 

"He's waiting!" Max's teasing voice came from somewhere above him, and Tyson tried to keep the grin that was just dying to break free at bay. 

Kai bent his head so his thick bangs covered his face from view. A small blush appeared on his cheeks too. The team captain leaned closer to Tyson, sparing a quick glance at the others before he looked back at the longhaired teen pretending to be asleep. "You asked for it." Kai said evenly. 

Hilary and Kenny looked at each other from where they were standing, and the bespectacled teen gave her a small smile. She smiled back, her face a little red from embarrassment as she finally saw what Kenny had been trying to tell her all throughout their argument. 

Kai moved down a little bit lower to Tyson so that they were very close. Ray and Max suddenly started snickering madly, and Tyson couldn't help grinning slightly at that, but he quickly covered it up again and tried to remain serious. 

Kenny's face went red and he coughed into his fist a bit, whereas Hilary covered her face, too embarrassed at the scene playing out in front of her. 

"Okay," She whispered to Kenny out of the corner of her mouth. "I lied. They _are _sweet..." She blushed some more. 

The team captain leant all the way down, balancing himself by putting his hand down on the futon. Tyson was breathing slowly, his lips curved into a soft smile. 

Everyone couldn't really see what was going on at that point, but Kenny saw that Kai's lips lightly touched Tyson's for a brief second before the sleeping beauty's eyes opened suddenly. Almost instantly, Tyson was sitting upright and Kai was leaning back, away from the other boy's red face. 

"I'm up!!" He shouted, grinning apologetically. 

Ray sent a smile at Tyson along with Max. "About time!" The Chinese teen said happily. 

"Yeah," Max chuckled. "Get dressed Tyson, we'll be outside practicing." The two bladers left the dojo to beyblade in the Granger's courtyard, leaving Kai, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson still there. 

Hilary peeked through her fingers only to find that Tyson was sitting up in his futon. She let her hands fall to her sides and smiled. "Is the spell broken now?" 

"Yes, Hilary." Tyson replied, rolling his eyes. He grinned. "Now leave! I gotta change my clothes. No girls allowed." 

"Fine fine!" She grumbled, but was unable to quell the giddy feeling she had inside. She walked out of the dojo, hands on hips. _Who would have thought **Tyson** had a sweet side?!_

Kai got up from his spot on the floor, subtly letting his hand trail up Tyson's arm as he stood. "Hurry up." Kai said, before he too turned and walked to the doorway leading outside of the dojo. He glanced over his shoulder at Tyson and his expression softened. "Get ready in less than ten minutes, and you can sleep in tomorrow, too." The team captain offered, as he stepped outside. 

Tyson laid a hand on the arm Kai had caressed lightly, the small blush present on his face ripening to make him look like a tomato. He was unable to keep the smile on his face off as he stared at the doorway his team captain had walked through. Slowly, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, remembering the way Kai's lips had brushed against his. 

His smile widened. 

Then he turned to pull the covers back a bit more and was faced with Kenny. 

"KENNY!? Wha-" Tyson glowered, a fierce blush covering his face. "W-What are you looking at?!" 

Kenny just took a seat on the dojo floor and calmly opened his laptop, booting it up. He lifted his head to glance at Tyson before looking back down, a knowing smile on his face. "Just... something not everyone sees." 

****

End.


End file.
